Polar
by Lady Lauren
Summary: Sometimes what you least expect could be just what you need. One-shot. Farawayshipping. R


**A/N:** Wondering what I'm doing? Well it's about 11:40 and I just finished this story and I had to post it. I noticed the extreme lack of this type of story so I decided, what the heck? Why not do a story about this couple. Besides, I'm into weird pairings where they've never met before and probably never will, so what's the issue here? Enough of my rambling…I bring you, Faraway/Outcryshipping. I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy.

_

* * *

Sometimes what you least expect could be just what you need…_

He wasn't looking for anything or anyone in particular when he found her, she was just there. Normally, he would brush the feeble existence of another person off and continue on his merry way without a second thought. But today was different; _she_ was different and he wondered why.

'_She's just some girl,'_ he thought. Just some girl with hair the color of chestnuts that flowed freely in the wind and gave him a faint whiff her of fruitful shampoo. Just some girl who had blue eyes that shone as bright as any star in the sky even on the darkest of nights. Just some girl whose skin was a delightfully creamy color, yet it still resembled that of a priceless porcelain doll. Just some girl that constantly stayed in his thoughts.

During the few times he gazed at her, he found her to be short; compared to him anyway. Her figure had not filled out yet, but she showed a steady development that left little to the imagination. He scolded himself for thinking in such a way and continued to study her. Her strides were steady and full of confidence, her gaze forward. Her full pink lips were set in a half smile. He couldn't help but stare.

For some reason though, she seemed not to notice him. It was as if she ignored his very presence, even though they were walking right alongside each other. It continued on like that until she abruptly stopped and stared at him with blank cobalt eyes. He stopped walking as well and turned back to look her. Both of them were wearing blank looks until she decided to speak up.

"Is that your real hair color?" she asked. She was entirely serious in her question and waited patiently for his honest answer. He, himself, was taken aback and gazed at her through perplexed eyes.

"Hn?" he questioned. She sighed and let a smile form on her features.

"It's been driving me nuts these past few minutes. When I first saw you, that was the first question I wanted to ask." She explained. "One of my friends has green hair. His is natural so I was just wondering."

"It is." He responded, his voice cold. Her voice was soft, sweet, and gentle. His ears were aching to hear the beautiful sound of her words.

"Oh?" she replied. That was all she said before she started walking again. He stared at her retreating form and contemplated whether or not to keep his trek on the same road, or find a different path. He chose the former.

Again, she seemed to walk without noticing him and for the most part he was content with that. Every now and again, he'd catch her staring before she'd avert her gaze away and continue looking straight ahead. He inwardly smirked at that and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you a pokémon trainer?" she asked. He nodded silently. "I am too, but I'm more of a coordinator."

There was a silence that hung in the air, as if she were expecting him to respond. He did not.

"Have you ever been to a contest?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. She smiled at him and tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Good," she said. "Most people I meet on the road have never heard of contests, let alone been to one." The rest of their walk went on like that until they reached a pokémon center that served as a checkpoint between towns. They both entered at the same time and approached the counter, handing Nurse Joy their pokéballs.

She shied away from the counter and opted to sit down in one of the lobby chairs while she waited. He watched her intently, noting at every little thing she did. Every once in awhile she would run her fingers through her hair, showing off black and white gloves. Her legs crossed and uncrossed repeatedly as she drummed her fingers endlessly on her thigh.

"Your pokémon are ready. Would you like a room to stay in for the night?" the pinkette nurse asked. At first, Paul wanted to shake his head, until he saw her agree.

"Yes please." She called. The nurse nodded and reached under the desk for the keys. She only came up with one, though.

"I'm sorry. We only have one room left. You wouldn't mind sharing, would you?" this would've been anyone's cue to gap like a fish out of water and immediately disagree. But he opted to keep his mouth shut and wait for her reaction.

"That's not a problem, right?" She asked, giving him a dazzling smile. His mouth became oddly dry at that and he nodded anyway despite the warning signals of a loner going off in his head. She giggled lightly and took the key away from the lady, giving her a quick thanks before she took off down a hall that held the room.

"Aren't you coming?" she called after him. He nodded and walked over to her, hands stuffed in his pockets. He was seriously surprising himself today. Never in his life had he ever done anything like this ever. He tended to avoid human contact as much as possible, choosing only to encounter them when pokémon were involved. But with her, it was different somehow.

"I never did catch your name," she stated while entering their room. The girl flicked the lights on and chose the bed on the left side of the room, threw her things down and laid on her stomach. She was so strange. "My name's May."

"Paul." He replied, still at the door. She gazed at him silently before turning her gaze away and staring out of the window.

"Paul, huh?" she whispered to herself. Another moment of silence swept by them before she spoke again. "It's nice to meet you." She beamed at him.

"Hn." He answered in the only that seemed to gain him some of his character back. She frowned at the reply and hugged the white pillow to her chest before sitting up.

"You're not much for conversation are you?" May asked. She raised one of her eyebrows at him, which caused him to narrow his eyes at her in return.

"You talk too much." Came his reply. She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right about that. I just get curious sometimes." Yet again, it became silent between the two; each stuck in their own thoughts. About two minutes into the silence, Paul decided to sit on his own bed, watching the girl before him with a curious glance.

"You know," she began. "I can feel you staring at me." She turned to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He narrowed his own again and turned away. She giggled into her hand and tossed the pillow at him, knocking him in the head. He whipped around, furious.

"What the hell was that for?" he sneered dangerously at her. She seemed innocent to any act committed.

"Hmm?" was her reply. He sighed angrily and ran a hand over his face. This girl was starting to irk him, just like all the rest of the people in this world. Maybe she wasn't so different after all.

'_They're all annoyances. Some more than others.'_ He concluded. _'Eventually, that's all they become.'_

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" out of the blue. He stared at her with wide eyes. Once again, her gaze was serious as if this were a life or death situation. There was an awkward silence that floated around them until she finally caught on.

"No? Hmm, if it makes you feel better, I've never kissed a girl either." She beamed, tilting her head again. He couldn't tell whether she was serious or whether she was mocking him.

"You ask too many questions." He sighed.

"I told you I get curious." She shrugged. "For some reason though, I think you're hiding something…maybe you're not a trainer, or you dyed your hair." Her thoughts came out loud. He glared at her and stood up from his bed, but she didn't seem to notice. She rambled on, unaware of the fact that he was walking closer and closer to her with each thought that she confessed out loud.

'_I can't take her talking anymore.'_

"It makes me wonder, though if…" she stopped in mid-sentence and gazed into his dark eyes as he grasped her chin ever so gentle. He leaned in closer, causing her to lean back until her head hit the wall next to the bed. His right hand held her chin and his left sank into the mattress as he watched her intently. "If you…"

'_Got to stop.'_

Before his mind could comprehend anything other than getting her to shut up, he pressed his lips firmly to hers. Something like a kiss always seemed so small and meager in his mind, even after he had experienced it for the first time. But kissing her was a whole new ball game. He could feel unfamiliar emotions coursing through his veins at a rapid speed. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet likes peaches. He felt her lean in more and bring her hand up to his cheek as the lip-lock continued.

His tongue danced across her bottom lip and she compiled by parting them slowly, allowing him entry. There was no fight for dominance, as she remained dormant throughout the kiss, which was something that surprised him. On the outside, she seemed so independent and sure of herself. Like she didn't need anyone to tell her which way to go.

He pulled back after his realization and stared into her lidded blue eyes. She panted lightly and let her hand continue to rest on his now warm cheek. He held her chin as well, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"If you've never really kissed a girl before." She whispered out. He failed in his mission to silence her. "I guess you have." He nodded and pulled away from the strange specimen, his lips still tingling with an unknown desire.

"Hn." He grunted and made a move to return to his side of the room until he felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his jacket. He looked down at her through curious eyes. She grasped onto him with her tiny hand and breathed slow breaths through the small opening between her swollen lips. Her eyes showed something akin to desire and fondness and it made him wonder just what was going through her mind at that moment.

"…" she was silent. Her gaze was looking into him endlessly and it unnerved him. He sighed.

"What?" he called. May's eyes softened as she released the hold on him.

"Would you like to travel together?" the question seemed out of place, as if it were the first thought that popped into her head. He regarded it silently but refused to look at her, lest her eyes affect his sound judgment. He had never traveled with another person before; he found them to be too annoying and talkative, her exact description.

Yet, could he really tell her no?

He had been wondering around Sinnoh for who knows how long, collecting badges, trying to do the whole league challenge thing. For the most part he felt very successful but his victories always lacked something. They felt empty, meaningless. Of course, he would never waste the time trying to figure out what he was missing, he would continue on with his life and not even care.

What was the point?

So he stood there in the room of a pokémon center with a girl he just met, contemplating the events that took place in this strange day. And he begins to wonder; if this _girl _is the missing piece he needs to fill this emptiness that seems to want to trouble him. If this is_ girl_ is the answer to all of his questions. If this _girl_ has something that he needs, that he wants, and that he should be trying to attain every day.

Then he thinks that maybe, just maybe…

"Yes."

That she is everything that he never wanted, never strived for, never anticipated, never asked for.

"Oh? That makes me kind of happy."

But she's everything he needs. Somehow, that all makes sense to him.

_FIN_

**

* * *

A/N:** It's random, I know but for some reason I just couldn't get this pairing out of my head. The theme was not planned out at all, I just took an idea and I ran with it. They may be a little OOC, let's just consider them to be older, maybe in their late teens. It's kind of fun to mess around with Paul's character, though. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
